Shot through the Heart
by AngelzReaper
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! 27XOCXHibari. Now a new chapter begins as we gaze upon her story one and a half years from the past. The 1st Chapter or Reverse Bullet is UP! Temporary in HIATUS
1. Bala Numero Uno

**Title:** Shot Through the Heart

**Rated:** T+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Fantasy

**Summary:** It's been a year since she was transported in the KHR world. Masked by the shadows, training to her limits and doing a profession she never knew she is capable of accomplishing. Being an insignificant character for almost a year to the daily lives of the main characters, mostly of the soon to be Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, well she could say she's a little content even though life is unfair. But all of that changed the moment the thirteen members of the Chronos Numbers were summoned in Japan to prepare for an all out war against the daemons that feeds on human flesh and souls. Daemons who threatens the peace of Namimori and mankind. Can she keep her identity a secret all the while keeping up with her fake facade, doing her job at night and keeping her frenzied emotions at bay? To make matters worse, someone just decided to join the love love charade making it a love triangle!

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Pairings:** TsunaXOC!!! Slight HibariXOC

**Authoress Rambles:** Mah it's been a while since I attempted writing again, been busy with school and stuff, I hope you'll like this story hee~ its just popped out of my head and once I started writing I can't stop! Warning of OOCness and possibility of a Mary Sue T_T Please R&R I'm not good in English so please excuse my grammar m(_ _)m

"Don't ignore me I'm talking to you-normal text"

[Why the hell do I look like a twelve year old! Damn you Angelz!-Nayeli's inner self]

"_Whoever read this is a retard, please pass the message-thoughts"_

"**Damn herbivore's ill bite you all to death XD- English language"**

**

* * *

  
**

**S H O T T H R O U G H T H E H E A R T**

**Bullet Numero Uno: **

Musings of the Heart, her story

* * *

-Tonight the hunter shall be the hunted

And the hunted shall be the hunter-

* * *

She sighed.

Once again she found herself staring at the full body mirror while fiddling the ends of her long crimson braided locks. Her fingers were skilfully braiding the other remaining half, joining the pair of braided tresses before styling them into a neat bun clasping some hairpins here and there to keep some of it from falling.

Her pools of endless amber glared on her mirror counterpart eyes never wavering, she stared and stared and stared some more at the figure with abhorrence.

Her reflection.

The figure she's trying to get used to for a year now and yet she can't bring herself to accept that that person standing in before her was now _**her**_.

Who knew that some simple wish made in a meteor shower at the night of the new moon with result into this?

She never imagined that there's a possibility that this would happen.

And if she knew that Fate was some sadistic bastard out to twists someone's life for his own damned entertainment and pleasure she wouldn't cave in with his seductive voice and alluring eyes in the first place.

Damn him and his bishieness to hell purgatory and back.

But what done is done.

Here she is…in the world she always dreamed of being a part of even she's just another everyday classmate to them and to _him_.

It's so unfair no one ever stops to take a second glance at her, the plain average Namimori girl with her long red locks braided and styled into a tight bun and her sun kissed colored eyes were always hidden with thick round glasses. No one even remembers her name; she's just that another person to see at school…she's a nobody.

But life isn't made of rainbows and flying ponies of course it's unfair.

Heh.

She sighed in defeat regaining her lost composure; she spared one last look at the mirror focusing her vision on her big yellow eyes before putting the damned nerdy glasses on.

Time go to her self proclaimed hell on earth… Namimori Municipal middle school.

…

Another morning added to one of the _not_ so typical death, hell, coma or Mu situations kind of morning to her existence. It's in fact one foggy, dark, eerie and goosebumps giving dawn. Shades of ginger, orange and indigo were painted in the heavens making an abstract masterpiece, the sun barely visible in the morning sky hiding behind a blanket of fluffy clouds looking as if it was lying in between those vapours still wanting to catch its z's. But what made this scene look like a calm before a murder scene taken out from a classic horror movie, was the questioning amount of thick white fog that covered the empty streets of Namimori and the unnerving creepiness of the atmosphere.

Slowly but surely, the fog was moved by the invisible winds that seems to blow from the far unknown east, advancing slowly to her figure while she's there busy stretching her sore limbs after producing a jaw breaking yawn. The mist gradually encircled her enveloping her whole entity giving her an insanely weird sense of security and at the same time giving her the chills making her shiver involuntarily.

And if things couldn't get worst as it is, a floating black silhouette emerged from the shadows pointing at certain direction a few miles from her house as if its saying _'Let's go this way'_ with a beckoning smile. She dumbly blinked a few times hoping she haven't lost her sanity and hoping to restore some of it that happens to be scattered and forgotten somewhere during her night escapades. Closing her vibrant pools of amber for the briefest moment she attempted to speak with her most trusted _aibou_ but to no avail, she didn't even get a reply not even the presence of the ancient spirit.

Nayeli sighed in defeat, opening her eyes only to jump out of her skin and back as she come face to face with the silhouette in question in an irregular form of a body, it's head produced a mouth and if it's beyond the possibilities that its smile only broaden at her thrilling reaction. It twirled a few times as if doing a its own version of the can can dance and floated in the air just a few feet away from her pointing ahead the fog filled road and as soon as it appeared it vanished leaving a sinister whisper in the wind…

"_The thirteen numbers of the Chronos Clock shall gather…the time that once stolen shall move again…with the ancient seal broken…those who are chosen shall decide the fate of mankind…and all of the pieces will fall apart at the night of the blue moon…kukukuku…"_

…

She dismissed the figure thinking it was just her pigment of hallucination blaming her lack of sleep.

_"Damn that thing! It barely gives me enough time to sleep! Thank kami for my nerdy glasses if not for them my classmates will see my big eye bags!"_

"A-achoo!"

The young teenager looked up at the sun with a pleading face asking it to rise and fill the darkness with rays of light and radiate it's warmth through her shivering form. But does the sun and Kami-sama give a damn about poor, poor Nayeli-chan?

Nope.

Nada.

Not a single ounce of sympathy because by Ra even the sun has a face now staring at her in an impassive expressionless facade, stifled a yawn and turned its back on her tugging on the clouds continuing to produce its z's making the ambiance even more sinister like the feeling she was in front of hell's lobby with its hobo daemon receptionist instead of being just in front of her home.

By now the kawaii poor Naye-chan really questioned her sanity seeing not one but two impossible and unexplainable things at the same month, day, hour, minute and morning.

She sighed and shook her head, again dismissing the earlier happenings. Nothing is impossible in this world, _anything_ could happen.

After all, her being here is one of those impossible phenomenons so she shouldn't worry if tomorrow her reflection will walk out of the mirror, talk to her and have some tea and cookies talking about some anime, girly stuff, boys, _probably_ some yaoi, boxers *hint* *hint* she lurve boxers! and especially some spiky brown haired teen who's going to be a mafia boss someday.

_"Tsuna-kun..."_

And now she's back to her love stricken dopey face spacing in the middle of the street while walking thinking about her Tsuna. But alas, no matter how much she thinks about him, no matter how many love letters she writes to him that are all unfortunately unsent (good gracious they are piling out in her drawer taking up unnecessary space!) Kyoko will still remain his Madonna, talk about unrequited love...it hurts.

Ouchie.

But there are other matters to think about other than the soon-to-be tenth Vongola boss almost nonexistent feelings for her, like for example...they finally came back from the future kicking some major Byakuran ass whoopee.

And that mere fact makes that frown on her face disappear replaced by a faint smile on her glistening lips.

Yes! She'll be able to see Tsuna again after his four month long absence!Oh how she missed him!

She's glad that nobody was seriously injured, brutally beaten up, mentally scared… or worst died.

Thank kami even if he's cruel to her sometimes.

Anyways…

Here's a little secret.

This neglected unimportant character megane-chan (eye glasses-chan) is actually from the real world, a certified Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan. See the power of fangirls? They are scary...trust me I know...cuz im one of them mwuhahahahahaha! ***cough* *cough*** D:

Unbelievable no?

But it's just the way it is.

And now she finds herself in a predicament she didn't even expect to experience no matter how much she denies it, she was transported here doomed to be stuck in the body of a character she never saw in the series. And as the first year of her stay here passed,she stood in the sidelines watching, anticipating every enigmatic situation and plot twist of the story never interfering. Being used seeing the chibified Hitman making an acquaintance with their school's own skylark lurking in her current school with packed choas for Tsuna's makeshift family or just exclusively for Dame-Tsuna.

Along the way she learned some important information on the body she's now imposing in.

Her name was Argi Nayeli, now a second year in Namimorichuu class 2-A. A plain looking average glasses gal with intermediate intelligence, usually calm and shy around people and heck man she stutters!

Is she the god damn freaking red haired Hinata version of Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn?!

Oh the horror!

Someone shoot her with an AK-47 now.

But that's not only it.

The original owner of the body was a member of the famed Chronos Numbers, a secret organization with its very own thirteen marked members as their primary assets. Nobody really knows what this organization purpose is but sure hell she did.

At a single glance they may look like an ordinary group of people with superior skills at wielding any type of weaponry but she's sure as hell that they are far from _ordinary_.

Yeah as ordinary as the sky ring bearer in his Hyper mode.

One fox flirt.

One uniform fetish bastard.

One game addict.

One bisexual bishie. (they are all bishie's damn it!)

One egotistical vain bossman.

One gentlemanly spirit of a reaper from the Victorian period.

Other six members are unknown currently in other countries busy with their _'hunts'_

And here she is, one simple fangirl from the real world now the thirteenth member and the only girl in their manly group that hunts **_daemons_**.

Believe it or not they do _**exist **_in this modern time and era. People are just ignorant of them and the government refuses to believe that such non scientific creatures are real.

She's one of them, being the marked member… numero trese **XIII** of the group with the fake facade of a shy, timid and clumsy typical school megane-chan.

She's tired of lying to them with that same false smile.

She's tired of being in the dark.

And she's tired of keeping her emotions at bay, while all that she wants to do is grab him pin him to a wall and kiss him senseless.

But he has a lot of trouble as it is and she didn't want to add to his long list of people to worry and protect.

Because she is capable of protecting herself much more than they can imagine…she's not called the Datenshi for nothing…number thirteen the unlucky number…and the fallen one.

…

Something is off.

She can feel it.

_**Something**_ is following her.

It didn't even masked its demonic presence letting its killer intent overwhelm her very being.

Then severity of the situation it bitched slapped her in the face almost knocking her to the next Tuesday.

It's a daemon, in broad DAYLIGHT!

She can't fight knowing students would soon be hording the empty streets witnessing the epic battle of a hideous creature against a frail glasses girl from Namimori High. She can't endanger their lives and sanity.

Her heartbeat quickened as fear started to crawl its way into her system who failed to function in the early mornings. All her training forgotten, she about faced and started to run at top speed towards the sanctity of her school and the company of her friends until she literally crashed into a pole that is innocently placed for her inconvenience falling and hitting the cold floor.

Well at least she's safe… for now.

"_I swear I'll sue whoever built that damned pole there."_Getting up she rubbed her sore forehead and backside, steadying her wobbly bearing.

_[Well look where your luck just brought us girl~ we're in front of the Sawada residence lucky!~]_

"_Ugh not you, it's so early for another headache -_-||"_

_[Oh yes it's me~ unfortunately Ailac is not here, I wonder where that ancient spirit went :/]_

_"You mean he's not in there? No wonder my head is not usually rowdy."_

_[Something bad is going to happen, the presence we felt a while ago i just can't shake it out of my nerves.]_

_"Yep, me too."_

_..._

**Sawada Residence**_  
_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, for short Tsuna with average grades with low athletic skills that's why he's called Dame-Tsuna. The chocolate haired teen lay peacefully sleeping in his bed clad in his light blue green pj's unaware of the doom that is going to befall him caused by shadow looming over his unsuspecting body.

A small chibi figure crawled into his bed it's chibi hands reaching its target shaking him up a little.

"Wake up Tsuna, it's already morning."

"Five more minutes..."

"Shikatanai na..."

Tipping his head downwards a little to hide a mischievous smile, Reborn took Leon from his hat forming a big mallet-sama slamming it on Tsuna's sleeping and snoring figure.

**CRASH!**

**THUD**

Followed by…

"HIII!!! Reborn you don't have to pummel and torture me to waking up every single morning!"

His home tutor just hid his mirth satisfying his hunger for torture before responding that it's his own fault for not being alert.

'Now that we're back from the future his back to his odd methods of tutoring me to death! Is there no end to this T-T'

**SLAM!**

"Stop wallowing yourself in self pity and get going, you're finally back after four months. You don't want to be _'bitten to death'_ by your cloud guardian for being late do you?"

"HIII!"

And that made him scramming out of his bed wearing his uniform before slipping and crashing down the stairs.

Same old, same old Sawada Tsunayoshi.

...

"...Tsuna-san..."

_[Dearie, as much as I wan't to ogle and daydream about Tsu-kun's naked body sorry to break this news to you we're going to be late]_

"_Oh shoot! I don't want the be at the end where Hibari-san's metallic tonfa connects it hurts like hell T^T"_

_[Yeah, we totally missed the chance to see our dear Tsuna-chan and walking with him to school and have a good morning chat.]_

"_Well, walking with him to school is not an option either considering that chibi is there who is frighteningly sharp."_

_[Humph! What a joy killer and here I thought we get to do __**this **__and __**that**__ to him T^T]_

A dark red blush appeared on her cheeks as images of Tsuna flashed in her head in the most promising positions with her.

"_S-stop giving me those images!"_

_[Tsk, tsk, tsk waga itoshi no aibou (my beloved partner). I am you and you are me, therefore you are the one thinking those images I'm just here to stimulate them hee~]_

The voice in her head said, and if it had a face it would have smirked seeing that she flushed ten times the color of red making the color of a tomato pale in comparison.

And here she though having an inner self is impossible but yes, as you guessed she has one and nothing is impossible now that she has become an anime character.

_[Oi, are you with me? We still have one thing to do before school you know.__]_

_"And that would be?"_

Her inner self just rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips _[Going to the place of the murder scene that we saw on the TV last night. That scene reminds me of **something** very familiar.]_

"_Sometimes I hate my bossy inner me."_

_[Hey I heard that!]_

…

**Minamori High school [Class 2-1] **

Ten minutes has passed and there is neither a sign of their English sensei nor the sweet scent of his usual mug of morning coffee in the cheery class where the current soon-to-be Vongola Decimo was currently residing in. It was one of those rare days where he didn't arrive late a school and he didn't receive his daily dose of the usual Reborn wake up flying kicks which was a good omen…or so he though.

_Tick_

_Tack_

_Tick _

_Tack_

The irritating sound of the wall clock ticking resounded from the dead zombified hushed class. It's like having a sensation surrounding you that you were in a private cemetery in all souls day together with the dead instead of the living.

Actually these young lads of Namimori was animatedly loquacious a while ago but the momentarily activity of the room was suddenly reduced to oblivion the moment when the sliding doors of class 2-A opened for English period. Walking towards the teacher's desk was a small elfin form dressed in his green frilly elfin clothes and the entity in question didn't pass the standards to be classified as a human.

All eyes widened in shock, some sniggered and some were courteous enough to act decent while they cover their stifled laughter in a forced cough.

Only one satisfying sentence can be processed through their half sane brains at the moment.

"_No matter how you look at it, he looks like a character stripped right out from the pages of a Harry Potter Book. In every stretch of imagination and beyond."_

The walking Harry Potter character was throwing nasty glares at their direction a looming aura of doom in the package.

They now felt sympathy towards Harry and themselves for they have to meet such hideous creature. And the _fear_ man, the FUCKING **FEAR**! It bores straight into your brain tissues, body and soul without piercing the flesh or whatsoever…it's just goes right through you and then poof it is forever imbedded in your…do I have to repeat this again? Yes? Brain tissues, body and soul.

Never in their wildest nightmares would they see another _being_ that is **almost** as scary as THE Hibari Kyouya of the Disciplinary Committee wearing his usual meat craving smirk.

The infernal impish creature stopped in front of the teacher's desk, just less than four feet in height.

Soon enough, darkness ensues. It slowly engulfs the room with an ominous intensity overshadowing the lights emitted by the florescent lamps a vain already popping on his forehead. It seems that his irritation always surpasses the waters boiling point that's why he's always mad.

If Dame-Tsuna has his smart ass moments, this was definitely the perfect time for it as a certain quote about respect slipped his unstable state of mind given by their former English teacher.

"_There only exist only three beings worthy of respect: The priest, the soldier, the poet. To know, to kill, to create."_

Definitely, this person is neither one of the above so he doesn't deserve class's respect. I mean who would respect a character from a fictional book who would look like he would bite your head off if you try to talk to him?

None.

So being a priest, soldier and a poet is out of a question.

He's in fact a teacher, _their_ **teacher** to be exact. That has ascended from hell specially delivered by Satan with love to make their school days miserable emitting a tremendous air of abhorrence as he set upon his piercing eyes at his new cowering students.

"Okay you maggots. If you want good education, I suggest you to go back to your proper damn seats so I can start the class."

Yes, he made it clear that he doesn't like these bunch of weird kids that made up the class, acts like an imperial being considering his height, and is an overgrown ass mole that has a grown body and a face which poorly passes as a human…in short; he is most popular _bete noire_ ever existed in Namimoro High. Part of the students has given up their life and sanity ready to jump at any cliff available; or rather the height of the school building will suffice if they're not allowed to go outside the school premises.

"I'm Minamoto-sensei and that's all you need to know. The principal told me that you insolent fools lack enough English skills to make a normal conversation out of a foreigner so he hired me as your new English teacher. Be prepared mentally and physically because I can't assume your safety in both aspects."

He stood by the table which in terms of horizontal height is taller than him by several inches, slamming thick piles of blank composition papers

The class groaned.

The evil fiend smirked.

Minamoto-sensei's ego is skyrocketing at every nanosecond, passing though the high stratosphere of the Earth and into the gastric atmosphere of Mars.

And now that they'd met him face to face, most of them weren't sure they'd survive the school this year.

"I'm sure you're all eager to indulge yourselves in these piles of babies. But before that—

For the second time that day, the majority of the class found themselves staring at their classroom's door.

It slid open.

"Se-sensei i-im so-sorry I'm la-late!" (see she stutters a lot!)

The feminine figure who emerged from the door said gasping for air.

Clearly irritated that he was cut off in the middle of his speech, he gave the most evil death glare he could muster to the poor unlucky soul that resulted to a little sound of "EEP!" while tripping in the process.

Picking herself up while dusting invisible dirt from her uniform she glared at their new sensei behind her round spectacles.

"**Name?"**

"Huh?"

"**Are you deft you puny imbecile? I asked for your name!"**

The impish fiend asked in a fury assault of insult in English language.

"_Ugh I hate this infernal imp! :(__"_

_[Who wouldn't girl? Look at __**'it', **__it's like a mini version of Hibari only ten times uglier than a monkeys butt! _]_

_"Yeah, you can feel the love radiating from him" _she answered voice dripping of sarcasm._  
_

She glanced at her classmates one by one, their faces stating their distaste for the teacher for treating her like that. Stopping for a second, she did a double take shocked at his OOCness seeing Yamamoto without his usual dopey smile, eyes sharp clearly irritated his hands slowly inching to his shinai, Gokudera her silver haired seatmate was fingering some unlit bombs between his fingers suppressing himself from throwing them at the teacher while Tsuna was there fidgeting in his seat looking from his rain guardian to his storm guardian anxiously preparing himself for an all out brawl if necesary.

Forcing a fake smile she turned back to her sensei head inclining a few inches downwards before answering with gritted teeth **"My name is Argi Nayeli sir."**

"_Damn assmole!"_

**"Well Argi-san detention after class and step out of the room and stand outside the hallway. I do not tolerate late students."**

With that that he ushered the gaping girl outside the classroom slamming the door in her face but before the door completely closes, she felt that feeling again.

The sensation that just screamed death together with the foul stench of decomposing flesh with that same suffocating dark aura…

And then it hit her, the daemon followed her in school and is now opening a portal inside their classroom!

Catching the door which would officially cut her fingers if she didn't held it with much force in vigor, she banged it open ignoring her sensei and turning her heated glare to the occupants of the room.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!"

…

_**To be continued…?**_

_**

* * *

**_**AngeLzReaper:** I just did a quick typing in this one and I'll edit it after I'm done with chapter twoo!!!!!!!! If you liked the story please review! The more reviews the faster chapter two will be posted!

Thanks for reading 

Over and out.


	2. Bala Numero Dos

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Fantasy

**Summary:** It's been a year since she was transported in the KHR world. Masked by the shadows, training to her limits and doing a profession she never knew she is capable of accomplishing. Being an insignificant character for almost a year to the daily lives of the main characters, mostly of the soon to be Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, well she could say she's a little content even though life is unfair. But all of that changed the moment the thirteen members of the Chronos Numbers were summoned in Japan to prepare for an all out war against the daemons that feeds on human flesh and souls. Daemons who threatens the peace of Namimori and mankind. Can she keep her identity a secret all the while keeping up with her fake facade, doing her job at night and keeping her frenzied emotions at bay? To make matters worse, someone just decided to join the love love charade making it a love triangle!

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Pairings:** TsunaXOC!!! Slight HibariXOC

**Authoress Rambles:** Many thanks to 5FIVE5-san, Kaitlin177-san and Mist-chan for reviewing! I hope you guys would continue to read and review. Enjoy reading!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! And now as you read you readers shall be introduced to her personalities/feelings. In here, her feelings have a voice inside her head XP wee aren't she multi personal LOL! And I don't own anything here but my plot and my OC'S

"Don't ignore me I'm talking to you-normal text"

_[Why the hell do I look like a twelve year old! Damn you Angelz!-Nayeli's inner self]_

[Nayeli-dono is sleeping with her Tsuna plushie-Nayeli's Logical side/thoughts/feelings]

_~Who the fuck are you huh?-Nayeli's Violent side/thoughts/feelings~_

"_Whoever read this is a retard, please pass the message-thoughts"_

"**Damn herbivore's ill bite you all to death XD- ****Ailac normal text****"

* * *

**

**S H O T T H R O U G H T H E H E A R T**

**Bullet Numero Dos: **

My Beloved Chronos Aibou, Ailac the Reaper

* * *

_When Hells foul warriors ride on storm cloud wings,_

_They will be here towards us not away in flight,_

_Fear your heart when the dark sky blackens,_

_On cold wheels of death the thunderclap comes_

_The gates of hell shall open, releasing its minions _

_upon the face of the earth, no human nor angel_

_shall save the souls but only the__y__ who bears_

_the mark of the sinner wielding the one true power_

_that lies within...

* * *

_

Recap

"_Damn assmole!"_

"**Well Argi-san detention after class and step out of the room and stand outside the hallway. I do not tolerate late students."**

With that that he ushered the gaping girl outside the classroom slamming the door in her face but before the door completely closes, she felt that feeling again.

The sensation that just screamed death together with the foul stench of decomposing flesh with that same suffocating dark aura…

And then it hit her, the daemon followed her in school and is now opening a portal inside their classroom!

Catching the door which would officially cut her fingers if she didn't held it with much force in vigor, she banged it open ignoring her sensei and turning her heated glare to the occupants of the room.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!"

End of Recap

* * *

**Bullet Numero Dos Hajime! II**

"ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!"

Well damn them, upon her rare non-stuttering outburst, all she got from her classmates were blank stares and…

Silence…

"_Fuck! What are they all waiting for?!"_

"DID I EFFING STUTTER?! I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROOM. _**NOW**_!" followed by a loud _**'BANG'**_ that broke the door into tiny wood particles.

But sadly that didn't really happen all that was just a scene played in her head, by her degenerated freaky violent side in her must-spill-blood-mode.

Suddenly materializing out of thin air in front of the real Nayeli with bloody red eyes, Ms. Violencia leap from her black box screaming and replaying the scenario inside her head over and over again pointing her follow up lines in her script; she would do the cussing scene give and take a few curses while marching inside the room. Hanging her head a few good centimeters past her shoulders before turning her head s-l-o-w-l-y like a lifeless mannequin together with its special creepy sound effects she would glare at the teacher with sharp _**hitokiri**_ (asassin mode like kenshin !)amber eyes for three seconds. And with the speed of light, pounce the creature then snap his head off his little struggling body before leaving him in a bloody pile of flesh and internals.

**THE END.**

But to her Violent side's demis her more logical side pushed the violent chibi away pleading her to be calm and forget her homicidal thoughts for the day and do the inhale exhale exercise, and that's what she did.

**Inhale**

Exhale

**Inhale**

Exhale

**Inha—**

**Cough.**

**Cough.**

Exhale

Looks like she inhaled too much oxygen for her lungs to bear.

(**Angelz Note thingy**: From the moment that Ms. Violence appeared in thin air with her box, she really materialize as in 'POOF' she's there in fron of the main character think of them as shugo charas LOL and they can be seen by people except her inner self and they are talking to her inside her mind)

After their little exercise Ms. Logic pushed Ms. Violence inside her ominous raven box putting some chains, padlocks and talismans to prevent her for coming out and corrupting their host with her sadistic thoughts and for coming out in the public without Nayeli's consent.

"_Thanks for the save Logica."_

[You're always welcome Nayeli-dono. But, what made you extremely pissed that you snapped accidentally letting that **thing **loose?] A mini Nayeli said with her red hair in a high ponytail wearing the same Namimorichuu uniform, her fringe were parted to the left giving the real Nayeli a calculating stare while sitting on top a floating emerald colored box calmly sipping her morning tea.

**BAM.**

_~I ain't a fucking _**thing **_you bitch! Be thankful I'm inside this damnable box, if not you'll be ripped into tiny flesh confetti shreds! ~_ That angry outburst came from the occupant of the raven box repeatedly banging it from within.

Ms. Logic just continued drinking her tea shaking her head.

[I would like to ask you to kindly shut up Lencia, your troubling Nayeli-dono by doing those valiant actions. And as for you Nayeli-dono just relax and remain calm, the presence is now gone. It's just a miscalculation on our side…a false alarm] Nayeli's Logical chibi self took a one last nip from her tea and smiled. With one wave of her hand, her tea set vanished leaving a trail of cookie crumbs.

[I bid you farewell Nayeli-dono, I shall meet you in your next exams] She took the lid of her green box with careful chibi hands and slid inside quietly before disappearing with a burst of white rose petals and jasmine tea aroma effectively calming the red head's nerves.

"_That Logica sure knows how to calm a person with just the scent of her classical teas. Her tea brewing skills amazes me to no end even though she's me XP"_

A light tap on her shoulder brought out of her musings, turning her head a few degrees to the right she came face to face with a translucent red head with sharp grey eyes a ghost of a smirk playing on her red lips while holding the box of the earlier murderous chibi tossing it up and down.

(**Angelz Note thingy:** this time her inner self also came 'POOF' out of thin air too XD)

Her inner out of her hell cell and is now terrorizing the locked up murder pro chibi.

_~Damn it woman, stop throwing my fucking box into mid air or I'll send your sorry ass to hell and trust me the hobo there hates pretty girls~_

Eying the box with a raised eyebrow, she shook it a little before tossing it at Nayeli's bosom. The box turned into tiny specs of light evaporating within her upon contact.

She beamed at Nayeli effectively producing flowers at the background together with the words _'pika— pika—'_. She stretched her limbs a little and hooked her left arm at her neck loosely humming a happy tune_. [Mah girl~ since mole-sensei gave us this detention, why don't we make the best of it and send those __**houseki **__to their rightful owners as ordered by Mr. sexy vain bossman?]_

Yeah, she had detention for being late and is now headed to the Disciplinary Committee room to tell their leader that she has detention etc, etc._ But First things first, she has to do a certain **something** and then head off. Make sure that the six owners of this houseki will get them for their safety and protection in the **near** future.  
_

"_Oh those __**houseki**__? I was planning putting them to the boys' specific lockers personally, but I have to meet the devil reincarnate at his room to plan my future funeral… I might as well hung myself willingly TT-TT" _

_[Why don't you send those _**two**_ for the houseki matter and after that let's begin our merry way to our death march 3~ I can't wait to hear Hibari-san's infamous 'kamikurosu' out of his mouth LOL!]_

An expression of shock and pure horror spread across Nayeli's paling face, her body rapidly draining body heat and color. Just remembering Hibari beating the crap out of her with his unforgiving metallic tonfas on her first day for being late brought shivers down her spine, her muscles aching clearly aware of the damage that meat craving carnivore has done…she haven't forgotten it either. Sometimes even she don't understand her inner self well…it's true that she is now the Nayeli Argi and her inner is the half of what the original Nayeli used to be…and that's her memories but half of her inner was really a part of her, she just don't get her _infatuation_ for THE Hibari Kyouya of Namimorichuu. Even though her inner patronizes her like coughclovecough for a certain someone named Tsunayoshi Sawada, she still has her moments where she would daydream about Kyouya and the worst part is MOST OF IT ARE EROTIC BEYOND BRAIN REPAIR filled with male body parts that shall not be mentioned to prevent brain damage and excessive loss of blood.

Oh her poor virgin now corrupted mind TT-TT

Sometimes when her counterpart gets drugged of her hormones and female desires she would picture herself (inner Nayeli that is) with him both topless doing…doing… _**things**_…and sometimes she pairs the raven haired mist guardian with other guardians and some random male characters doing yaoi stuff… (gurgle…gurgle…faints…)

Damn she hates her inner sometimes.

Speaking of which, her inner (Hibari fangirl) self is in her own little world where Hibari would smile (?) and purr (?) at her, hold hands and do lovey-dovey stuff...Outer Nayeli unknowingly brought her fingers to her mouth and started biting her fingernails.

"We better get going before Hibari-san decides to finish my funeral plans, call the funeral service and goes to kill me himself!"

"_Inner I think we better get—_

But before she could utter the rest of her sentence, the glasses wearing girl was pulled in a bone-crushing-life-threatening-hug cutting off a few years of her teenage life.

_[Kyah~kyo-chan…not here…]_

To say that she was surprised was an understatement as she stood there stiffly in her counterpart's arms eyes blinking at a rapid speed, her face painted in the commonly used color for a blushing person…red.

Oh no, she is now definitely in her rare hormone drugged moments.

She's in the mood for**_ that._**

_[ya~Kyo-chan…don't touch me…th-there..]_

Suddenly without warning, she could feel her inner rubbing her body against hers in some kind of _unique_ way, the friction caused by their bodies was giving off heat to her delicate skin burning it in the process. Their soft breasts touching going _**'boing' 'boing'**_ while her inner put her right thigh in between her legs moaning (?) with pleasure successfully snaking her arms around her waist tightening the embrace.

"_I better get the hell away from her before this turns out to be an all out one-sided yuri make out session TT-TT"_

Her moaning and blushing partner detached herself from the red head seemingly satisfied at her little erotic make out time faster than sonic the hedgehog on his sugar high beaming like a girl who just have her orgasm.

"_I feel so violated…sob…"_

_[I'm sorry Naye-chan I did it again~ But I thought you were Kyouya-chan hehe~]_

The hell?! Does Hibari Kyouya wears a female uniform, has round nerdy spectacles and a pair of B cup sized breast?!

And nope, just by looking at that not so innocent smile on her face she is NOT sorry at all.

"_Just forget it; let's just go to see Hibari—_

_[Kyah~Kyou-chan MY LOOOVE! I just can smell his scent nearby I SWEAR! The smell of fresh blood on his tonfas is soo just a TURN ON Let's go over there~] _Her gray eyed inner self said pointing at a random direction with a love fazed face.

"_Sticky note to self: Do not mention the name of Hibari Kyouya in any way or form to not be harassed to death by inner self on her ero ero mode."_

She was now tossed left and right like a rag doll and anyone who'll have the luck to see her and her inner self in the hallways would only see a female Namimori student being swung by an unknown invisible creature without a care in the world.

**LEFT.**

_[Kyou-chan where are you~]_

_RIGHT_

_[Come out, come out wherever you are MY LOOOVE~]_

**LEFT.**

_[KOI~]_

_RIG—_

SLAM.

Inner Nayeli stop on mid right swing at she felt her outer self collide with a solid object making her rebound on the force of the impact sending her flying upward while inner just stood there amused by the sight.

"Itai!"

Her grip on her book bag wasn't that tight enough so it was sent flying into the air opening in the process vomiting its contents. She fell into the floor with a small _**'THUD'**_ cursing under her breath in different languages known and unknown by man.

Her thick books flew with an angle.

One by one, down they fell.

Landing into a black like something with the hint of metal, made with flesh and bones.

All that, in four seconds.

A coughing sound was heard under the pile.

And unknown to her that _something_ was actually as _someone_.

Who else can be a tonfa wielding skylark out for fresh blood?

Eyes bulged from their sockets and aimlessly rolled on the floor.

Who else but Hibari Kyouya.

"Hi-hibari-san!"

Sprinting in a speed and velocity unknown to her, she stood in a rushed way and plans to escape the evil clutches of the gray eyed daemon. But in half meter of a distance, she felt her foot collide with a visible object (this time) on the floor making her stumble and fall towards the direction of the extremely pissed off disciplinary chairman officially signing her death wish.

With just one glare and at the manner he threw her away from him standing from the floor arming himself with his favorite killing weapon, she knew that his favourite catch phrase will escape his mouth any second now.

1…

_[Aww, Naye-chan lucky~ So, how does Kyou-chan's death-drop-and-worth-drooling-body feel huh? Oshiete(tell me)~ O-NE-GA-I~(please)] _

She has the guts to ask **her** how Hibari's body feels when _she's (Inner Nayeli)_ the one who crushed her body on the disciplinary chairman with one mighty swing?

2…

"_None of your business. As if I'm in a situation to clearly think and feel his god damned body, I'm too busy being scared shitless to care."_

3…

_[Awww, soo unfair~ let me take over and feel him too~]_

"_Hell n—_

"Kamikurosu."

OH.

MY.

GOD.

Upon hearing his favorite phrase and seeing that flesh craving smile that reached his eyes, she took two steps backward crouched at the ground picking two mysteriously wrapped _**'things'**_ pivoted her body a good one hundred eighty digress before breaking into a mad dash leaving the Hibird loving teen to eat her dust.

Breaking from his momentary shock, he let a smirk grace his handsome features before running after his petrified prey armed and ready.

And so the chase of the Predator and his prey started.

…

The bespectacled redhead ran across a series of rooms on the third floor, clutching the two things she took before securely under her arms. Reaching the end of the third floor where the stairs are, she took a quick side glance at her back and saw nothing, not even the shadow of the blood loving carnivore. Backing a few good meters from the flight of stairs she prepared for a jump. Rushing forward she jumped a little high for her liking so she did a flip in mid air but unfortunately at the process of her mid flip something hard hit her dead on head sending her at a great velocity back towards the earth surface.

_[Yo Naye-chan, I have your bag here~] _Her inner self seems out of her Kyouya ero faze and was now handing her her book bag together with its contents also in the air levitating.

Damn inner. So it was _**her **_doing.

"_But you don't have to use it to snap my head out of my body thank you very much."_ Note the sarcasm.

She maneuvered so she would land on her back instead preventing from damaging the wrapped objects in her arms.

"Ita-ta-tai"

Step.

Step.

"I finally found you pathetic herbivore."

Oh.

_SHIT._

Breaking into a run, Hibari swung his steel tonfas against the red heads left cheek in a one two combo sending her skidding a few good meters across the floor with blood dripping from her cut cheek and tainting his weapons.

"_That. Hurts…sob."_

Hastening towards her direction at a speed that would rival Tsuna's at his hyper mode, he stepped his left leg at the floor steadying his bearing and then bending his right for a front kick on her abdomen with force. If he hit her in that strength and if she blocked his feet using her arms as a shield the impact will damage per _'precious'_ , so she turned around facing her back to him making it collide with his unforgiving kick breaking a few ribs in the process.

Cough.

Cough.

Spit.

Blood.

"_Damn, it HURTS. But I must bear with it or __**they **__will be ruined beyond recognition. But I really wish I could hit this damnable guy just for once."_

She shifted the wrapped objects in her embrace to her right arm, planting her left on the floor for support so she could stand up.

"Oh so you could still stand up eh herbivore?"

KICK

WHACK

WHACK

"_Yabai (an expression when you are in a dangerous situation), I'm losing consciousness…"_

_[Nayeli-chan, hang in there!]  
_

"_I can't, why don't you whack Hibari-san with my book bag for a change huh? Since I'm the only one who can see you and since you're stable enough to hit me with it."_

_And yet again she felt another incoming hit…_

**WHACK**

**SNAP.**

**CRACK.**

The blood lusting carnivore did a three hundred sixty degrees spin and did a roundhouse kick combo and then hitting her with his tonfas again.

_[Nayeli-chan!!!]_ Her inner cried in horror seeing the hits connect painfully at her outer's body._  
_

"_Must…not..loose…con…cious…ness…"_

Again she flew into the air with tattered clothes and a beaten up body but still she clutched the two covered figures dearly in her arms letting her blood flow on the talisman seals.

"Owari da! (it's the end)"

But before he could land his finishing blow, a white blinding light engulfed her torn form and the entire third floor of the school building temporary blinding Hibari who was forced to cover his eyes.

When he recovered, he saw two unknown figures. The one with long silver hair and blue gray eyes were wearing a red hakama faded with violet metallic colors at the end decorated by Sakura petals, and matched with his hakama where white silken hakamashita embroided with white thread of rose petals. He was vigilantly holding Nayeli in his arms bridal style as if she was a porcelain doll. His features were neutral but he knows by his aura he is not in the mood to be friendly towards him (Hibari)

The other one was a raven haired British looking gentleman dressed in a black jacket stitched with black thread of roses; his jacket's vent was long and pointed at the end. His slacks are also of the raven color neatly ironed as he stood there like a feral being staring at him with deathlifying silver eyes gripping hard at his Katana, blade pointed at his direction.

Both forms closed their eyes at the same time before opening it yet again. They stood on their position waiting…form someone…only one sentence repeated on their angry filled clouded minds.

"_You'll pay for doing this to ojou-sama."_

**Inside Nayeli's head SOUL ROOM **(I just can't resist fufufufu~)

**Nayeli-chan, wake up Nayeli-chan.**

"…_.hmmm…."_

**Nayeli-chan!**

"_Ng…what the hell—_

**BANG!**

The scene is just like any other comical scene where you bang your thick skull to the unsuspecting soul who was unfortunate enough to be there worrying himself shitless.

…**Aikyo-dono welcome back in the world of the living…**

There sitting on the side of her bed in her soul room was a twelve year old guy with long blonde braided hair tied by a silver bow at the end. He was dressed in a typical medieval butler outfit but the only difference was it was white instead of black. His left gloved hand was equipped by silverwares, while on his right he bears his signature Death Scythe. Long cylindrical silver inscribe with Romanian symbols from top to bottom that reaches six feet above the ground made the handle, and the curved sharpened blade was made of the purest and hardest silver Orihalcon. Yes that is his Death Scythe _"Blazing Hades"_

"_Oh Ailac it's you…where am I? Oh, and what gives me this opportunity to see his grace in his twelve year old shotacon self?"_She could've smirked but sadly her lessons from Numero Uno didn't pay off XD.

**Well… we are currently in your suspended state of consciousness where your soul and mine temporarily resides…and as for my appearance…I'd rather not talk about it… **

"_Ugh…my head feels like Reborn threw a few kicks on it…"_

**Ano…Nayeli-chan, Tadaima. **He smiled a gentle smile hiding the silverwares inside his coat pocket, he reached for a gloved hand to help Nayeli in a sitting position on her bed.

"_Okaeri, Ailac thanks for taking over my body but aside from that…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A MONTH!!!"_

The second occupant of her body could only sweat drop at her angered outburst.

**I've been summoned by Numero Uno for a meeting to represent our branch, we met in his base at Italy. I'll tell you the details later.**

"…_o…k…"_

**Just sleep ok? I'll take care of him from here.**

The blonde reaper helped her lay in her bead again tucking her in and letting her sleep. Feeling another presence, he positioned his face to the door right on timr seeing it opening revealing the exact replica of the girl on the bed except her dark gray eyes.

_[So the little shotacon butler suit wearing Numero Sais of Chronos has finaly returned huh? Oisashiburi buri~]_

**Shut up you half breed. If I hadn't made it in time to take over her body, he would've hit a spot that would render her bed ridden for the rest of her life!**

[Awww~ Kawaii the chibi is angry~]

He ignored her as he stood up from the bed, twirling his scythe in between his fingers in a lazy fashion before bringing it to an abrupt halt while he gazed his miss matched eyes with her gray ones in a hard glare.

**I don't know what you're planning and I also don't know the reason you're soul is still here after you betrayed our order and died…but know this, lay a finger on her and I won't hesitate to open the gates of hell for you…I know who you are inner…**

_[…] She was smiling alright._

**And as for that tonfa boy…he'll feel pain much more than death itself and if I'm in the mood I might take his soul from his body and send him on a one way ride to hell. Too bad he won't remember any of it.**

Swallowing a black round pill he disappeared inside Nayeli's soul room and appeared before the stunned Namimori Disciplinary chairman his miss matched eyes in its killer mode and on his hands was his weapon gleaming in a hazardous way screaming blood and death.

"**Saa, tonfaboy-kun let's start shall we? Let my blade have your blood spilled and let me take a glimpse of your soul…anata no tamashii itadakuyo!"**

…

**To be Continued…?**

**

* * *

****AngelzReaper: **Woot chapter two done!!!! And nother OC introduced Ailac the Reaper!

**Ailac: **Damn it why do I have to be a twelve year old looking butler

**Angelz: **To fulfil my desire of seeing a shotacon butler wee~

**Ailac: **Damn it you si—

**Angelz: **(puts a hersheys kisses in his mouth) Don't be angry have a chocolate and do the lines!

**Ailac: **…read…and…review… _

**Angelz: **THANKS (huggles Ailac to death) And if you guys want another chapter from this story I would like to ask for 3 more new reviewers please!

**If you want to see what the two looks like go to www. mangafox .com and search for shounen dolls you'll see what they look like!! :3**


	3. Bala Numero Tres

**Angelz:** *Typing on her laptop while eating strawberry pockey* yum! But dang it, it took this LONG to fix this damnable laptop and then they JUST have to delete my FILES KUSO! *Bangs her head on the table making it crack in the middle*

**Ailac:** Reaper-chan you shouldn't bang your head on the table…

**Angelz:** Hmmm? Why?

**Ailac:** More damage repair payments or the cost of you're new table…we're poor as it is please REFRAIN from destroying anything again…

**Angelz:** Hai…whatever *pouts*

**Ailac:** *leaves the room and closes the door behind him*

**Angelz:** *sighs* might as well continue typing before Mist-chan sends RukuMuku (YAY I gave Mukuro a new nick name LOL) here that will be unpleasant…*thinks of the possibilities and then faints*

**Ailac:** *Outside the door smiling handsomely before bowing* Reaper-chan doesn't own any of the KHR Characters only her Oc's and her plot, enjoy reading to your hearts content.

"Don't ignore me I'm talking to you-normal text"

_[Why the hell do I look like a twelve year old! Damn you Angelz!-Nayeli's inner self]_

"_Whoever read this is a retard, please pass the message-thoughts"_

"**Damn herbivore's ill bite you all to death XD- Ailac normal text"**

"You'll make a fine meal fufufu~-Daemon speaking"**

* * *

  
**

**S H O T**** T H R O U G H ****T H E ****H E A R T**

**B****ala**** Numero ****Tres****: **

School attacks, Identity Revealed

* * *

"He is the intermediary between us, his audience, the living, and they, the dolls, the undead, who cannot live at all and yet who mimic the living in every detail since, though they cannot speak or weep, still they project those signals of signification we instantly recognize as language."  
— Angela Carter (Wayward Girls and Wicked Women)

….

Recap

**And as for that tonfa boy…he'll feel pain much more than death itself and if I'm in the mood I might take his soul from his body and send him on a one way ride to hell. Too bad he won't remember any of it.**

Swallowing a black round pill he disappeared inside Nayeli's soul room and appeared before the stunned Namimori Disciplinary chairman his miss matched eyes in its killer mode and on his hands was his weapon gleaming in a hazardous way screaming blood and death.

"**Saa, tonfaboy-kun let's start shall we? Let my blade have your blood spilled and let me take a glimpse of your soul…anata no tamashii itadakuyo!"**

End of Recap

* * *

**Bala Numero Tres Hajime!**

After Uttering those words similar from a war cry, three red visible veins popped on his forehead _pulsing_.

Boy was Ailac angry…no he was _fucking_ pissed off. Looking at the state his friend/partner was when he returned, he was beyond devastated. He reminded the two dolls to take care of their master; he knows Shinosuke will take care of her without any argument but about Raven…saa ne. And again, before he left he warned the two if ever Nayeli would have even a scratch on her body he would send them limb per limb to hell.

It was only a month, he was just only gone for a MONTH to meet the other Chronos members in Italy and endure their stupidity and the vanity of their leader, only to return home tired and stressed just to witness Nayeli in rag and tatters being beaten shitless by some tonfa wielding human like a flesh craving carnivore he was with _passion_.

He was soo ready to lash out and slash Hibari to tiny bits of grotesque meat pieces if it wasn't for his self control.

Sigh.

Thank kami for self control, if not there will be one less guardian in this story and more rabid fangirls out to murder me armed with sniper guns because I killed their Hibari-sama.

"**Shinosuke, Raven would you guys kindly take Nayeli-chan to the school's clinic? I'll take care of this…**_**human**_**."**

Ushering the two angry dolls was easy as brewing an earl gray tea with close eyes while blindfolded. They can protest all they want but he would send them burning straight right to their demise without so much as bathing an eyelash, so they responded albeit begrudgingly taking their master to their desired destination.

Sigh.

Man, was he sighing more these days…probably of his (old) age.

Adjusting his pure white gloves on his hands, he fiddled with his battle weapon and saw Hibari was giving him a critical eye.

The golden haired combatant knew that the tonfa boy was gauging him by the way his steel eyes travelled over his form, he was being weary of him. Who wouldn't after you see your opponent materialize in thin air holding a scythe resembling one of those who reap people's souls (technically he IS a reaper) out of their body?

Racking his brain for info, he remembered the time when Nayeli described him the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Hibari Kyouya, Namimorichuu Disciplinary chairman, 14-15 years old, stubborn, prideful and fights with passion.

No wonder Nayeli was in that _**form**_.

And judging by his actions a while ago it would appear that this boy was acting so much unlike him for he is known to attack someone without any warning or gauging their strength wielding his tonfa making them taste their wrath. Ailac smirked on the inside, even if he's angry at the boy for bloodying Nayeli-chan he's not worth tasting the cold steel of his weapon for they are solely for daemon exorcism.

But she didn't say that he couldn't beat the skylark by using his fists or by his utensils.

Knowing that the cloud guardian wouldn't attack at any given time, he took the initiative to attack, he ran at a fast phase hoisting his weapon for a deadly blow towards Hibari's neck. The disciplinary chairman anticipated the attack so he dodged at harm's way away from the sharp curved blade of the weapon only to stop at his mid stride surprised that the seemingly weak twelve year old looking butler had the edge of his weapon on his neck…one false move and no more Hibari Kyouya.

One calculated move was all it took to render him defenseless from the scythe wielding blond.

To say he was shocked was the understatement of the century, but he didn't let it show. He would take the chance and would launch counter attack at him if it wasn't for the fact that the blade was inching dangerously close on his unprotected neck and judging the look the blond gave him when he _appeared out of thin air_ he was somewhat an acquaintance of the red headed megane girl that he just have the luck to beat up because of various reasons, so he wouldn't take the chances…for now.

Even in a dangerous situation the skylark of Namimori couldn't help but smirk. Alas, he had found another formidable opponent. But all of the thrill of the battle will be put aside duty comes first, so he have to ask who was his enemy's name is and then state the rules of the school (his made up one's XD like loitering, entering his school w/o permission etc etc) and he can utter his favourite catch phrase "kamikurosu" and then beat the hell of him…so that's what he did.

"Kimi wa dare? (Who are you?)" The raven haired teen asked crossing his arms around his chest his gray eyes glaring at the intruder.

Ailac retrieved his weapon from Hibari's neck slightly slicing his creamy white skin open letting a few drops of blood ooze out smirking. "I'll have to kill you later if I answer that." He answered, his miss matched eyes meeting his on a death lock staring at each other's eyes.

After three nanoseconds of expressing their abhorrence for each other, the blond twelve year old looking boy averted his gaze to something else as if seeing another entity other than Hibari.

Eyes widening in a fraction of a centimeter, he stared at the hideous _**thing**_ that was looming behind the shadows of the walls. It may appear invisible on an ordinary human's eye but definitely not to his. It was almost six foot in height, long elongated horns were perched on its forehead, its skin a sickening blue color emitting foul stench of rotting flesh, sharp nails adorned its fingers covered in dried blood, opening its mouth for a feral growl towards Ailac's direction, I revealed a set of sharp pointed teeth…a trace of saliva brandishing from its mouth drooling…And it's all out appearance was so foul it could only described to be murder.

Dead.

That would all the people state would be here if they didn't do something _now_.

Now that the butler wearing twelve years old was in a spazing moment, Hibari Kyouya stood at the sidelines simply enjoying the show with his usual blood lust grin flourishing on his face.

It was simply genius, the blond was distracted…by _what?_ he doesn't care as long as he'll be able to beat him up senseless for hurting his pride and also for a good fight so he wasted no time to flung his tonfa to the unsuspecting Ailac swinging his weapons in a fury speedy swipes leaving the other in the defending side blocking him with the pole of his scythe.

"_**I don't have time for this! KUSO!"**_

God he did not need this, he JUST got back from travelling almost how many miles across the world within his spirit form teleporting from Italy to Japan and he did it without an ounce of sleep!!! He has to worry about Nayeli's condition, and then the daemons that can eat all the students here in this school with just one gulp and still be hungry later and now this tonfaboy?!

Reaching for his coat pockets, he searched for his reserve weaponry and with a satisfying 'clank' he reached for them throwing a barrage of something shiny towards the Hibird loving disciplinary chairman.

FLING!

**FLING!**

_**FLING!**_

Fast moving projectiles were hurled towards the cloud guardian's direction so he did a back flip avoiding his incoming doom landing in a crouching position against the shadowed wall. He took a quick glance from the place he was before only to see a pile of neatly aligned silver wares puncturing through the hard concrete of the floor.

"Wow."

And now the reaper got him interested and much more eager to fight…way to go Ailac you just had to have to put more oil to the fire.

If it's possible the smirk on Hibari's face widened, he crouched more lower almost kissing the floor for a momentum to sprung up and hit the butler with force but…wrong move Hibari.

Clawed deformed hands emerged from his own shadow in the color of mudded soil, it was big enough to grip two people in between his hands and still fit two more people on the loose space. All he could do was stare and gape as the diabolic hands forcefully took hold of his head making it connect to the floor with a sickening thud breaking his nose bridge allowing blood to flow from his nostrils.

Another clawed hand sprung out of his shadow taking his whole body hostage pinning it to the floor, its pointed nails piercing to his uniform and into his soft skin again drawing blood.

Tada! Now Hibari Kyouya was now in the same state as Nayeli a while ago simply…ironic.

"_**Heavens! It's making a contract!"**_

For a moment the blond reaper stood fossilized in shock seeing an actual daemon making a contract with a human, and plus Hibari is now in rags and tatters his life force was being slowly taken away by the daemon.

"_**If that daemon finishes its contract he'll be able to walk on the earth's surface without bounds and eat to his fill!"**_

"What a tasty looking human fu-fu-fu~"

Long, slimy, green tongue fiddled with the cloud guardian's face tracing his jaw line, his cheeks and his broken nose licking off his blood.

"Indeed a fine meal."

For the first time in his life Hibari Kyouya was scared.

Just like the electrifying lightning with a thousand volts, fear shot out through his body visibly making him shudder in response as he limply turned his bloodied head to the monsters direction.

There exiting from the disoriented space hindered by his shadows comes out a head where the bloody green tongue was connected.

"!!"

A daemon much more foul looking as the later emerged with that starved look on his face eyeing Hibari with blood lust much more horrifying compared to his.

"**Let go of the boy you daemon!"**

Ailac, charged at it's direction his scythe hoisted in a dangerous angle ready to cut the daemons head if needed be.**  
**

"Heh~ the infamous Numero Sais eh? It's a pleasure meeting you. If you want the kind back, here you can have him!"

Now having the daemons upper body out in the open, he reclined his body backwards a little throwing Hibari towards Ailac's direction making them both hit each other and crash the wall breaking it in the process.

**CRASH!**

The two guys toppled upon each other and now were outside the third floor free falling.

Can you guys say OH SHIT?

* * *

**Class 2-A**

The class was in chaos, their math teacher was absent for some unknown reasons and now the students are left to mingle themselves with loads and loads of math paper work. And as usual the said work was deliberately ignored by the students chatting away about certain nonsense and there sitting on his chair was Sawada Tsunayoshi Daydreaming about short tresses of orange (?) hair, big sparkly honey colored eyes and the one face of the person he likes…Sasagawa Kyoko (sp?).

But he made this BIG mistake when he looked outside the window.

"…"

3 seconds…

"HIIII! HI-HIBARI-SAN!!!" Tsuna pointed his shaky finger at the direction outside the window where two figures were falling from the third floor. One was the well known disciplinary head Hibari Kyouya and the other was a blonde boy with his long hair braided the first of the two was seemingly unconscious.

In an instant Gokudera and Yamamoto was on each of his side staring at his spazing form.

"What's wrong juudaime/Tsuna?" both of his guardians asked trailing the direction where their boss' finger was pointed.

Yep there was Hibari-san was in flipping mid air insentient and was falling at a fast phase still smexy and all albeit being a bloody mess he was, his background was adored with falling broken glass pieces and stone debris with two forms coming towards him.

A blonde butler.

And a hideous looking monster which looked liked it came out from an online RPG.

They can all stand there all forty five minutes and gape at Hibari's misfortune and wait till he reaches the ground and die with a sickening thud breaking his bones leaving him in a bloody mess on the grounds or they could go right about now and save his ass from dying.

One look from their boss, we all know that Tsuna chose option number two so they bolted out of their class to save Hibari's behind.

Oh how lucky he was.

* * *

**On the way to the Infantry**

Nayeli Argi was looking straight at the face of one of her dolls, tugging the sleeve of his hakamashita putting on her most irresistible puppy face pleading him to let her down.

"Please Shinosuke; I'm fine now so could you put me down so I can be on my merry way back to my classroom?"

The silver haired doll known as Shinosuke gave an innocent smile…it was soo innocent it looked _innocently _dangerous.

"Ailac-dono ordered us two to take you to the school's clinic Nayeli-dono, so you're not touching the floor anytime soon unless you get your wounds treated."

She looked at the other raven haired Englishman looking doll looking for anything for support but she got none.

"Trust me guys, you don't want me to go inside there…for the doctors safety and mine."

Shinosuke and Raven couldn't help but raise their eyebrows and stare at each other at her reply simply baffled by her statement.

The red headed girl smiled inwardly as she took the opportunity to loosen Shinosuke's grip from her and slid to the floor and run like hell but before she could make her first step to her freedom, a gloved hand gripped her wrist as she came face to face with a pissed off Raven.

"Where do you think you are going Nayeli hmm?"

"…"

"Okay, that's it no more Mr nice guy! You're going to the clinic whether you like it or not!" The black haired doll manhandled her like a rag doll lifting her from the floor before roughly putting her on his shoulder.

"Put me down Raven! Put me do—

**CRASH!**

_[Nayeli I feel three death signatures from three daemons! I also feel Ailac's Aura and…and OMG Kyo-chan is unconscious!!!!!!!!!!!!!]_

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT YOU KNOW CUZ YOU'RE INSIDE MY HEAD. YOU ALREADY MADE ME INSANE SO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DEFT TOO."_

She stopped struggling on Raven's hold, eyes dark and serious.

"Raven put me down, there's no time to heal my injuries the whole school is in danger."

The aristocrat looking doll knows he could only comply to his master's wishes but he is worried as Shinosuke at her injuries but he didn't show it so he just nod his head, put her down and gave her a death glare to let her know he's not okay with this.

The thirteenth member of Chronos smiled, kissed both of her dolls of their cheeks as if saying _"It's gonna be ok so don't fret about it."_

"_I guess it's time for the Numero Trese of Chronos to come out of her hiding…and stop time once again."_

_[Let's teach those daemons never to mess with a Hibari fangirl~] _The red headed teen swore she saw sparkles at her inners backdrop when she cackled maniacally beside her.

Untying her middle length red locks from their usual bun and taking off her round glasses she exited the buildin with the look much more murderous than Xanxus when he sees fangirls.

* * *

When Nayeli arrived at the scene, she was dumbfounded when she saw Tsuna in his hyper mode using his X Burner turning some low class summon daemons to an overcooked shish ka bob with his flame. The Rain guardian Takeshi Yamamoto took out his swords fending off a blue looking daemon back to back with Ailac _"What the hell?"_ and Vognola's Storm guardian was fighting off some green lizard looking creatures while protecting and unconscious Hibari with his Systema C.A.I while going wild wit his explosives.

"_Ok, so they just met Ailac and I don't know when. But how the hell can they calmly fight these daemons without any ounce of fear."_

_[They must be used to danger with being the mafia and all. They just got back from the future and kicked some major Byakuran's ass but with a slight difficulty]_

"_I know…but anyone would freak if they see daemons for the first time, even I fainted at the sight of them…"_

_[Aren't you going to help them Naye-chan?] _inner asked with that maniacal grin plastered on her face ready to pounce the unconcious Hibari.

"_I don't know…I'm just getting the hang of using this body, most of my fighting skills are based on your instructions and partially on reflexes plus I don't have a spirit medium to completely summon my weapon…"_

_[So what? you can still kick ass with that bow! You still have the arrows yes? Just put your mana on them, aim then fire!]_

That's was all the push she needed as she brandished a blue long bow, took three arrows from their container under her skirt and fired it at three daemons who are ready to ambush Tsuna on mid air.

This is gonna be a long fight.

* * *

As she joined the bloody battlefield, she took note that Ailac stopped the time around them and created an invisible barrier around the school for safety purposes. Hoping from the ground floor to the rooftop (yes she could do that and that will be explained later), she stood on top of the water container claiming the sky as her territory as she let her mana guided arrows fly in the air meeting their target at bull's eye.

The fight was a blur of blond, red, silver's, brown and black's all annihilating with practiced accuracy spilling green and blue blood.

It's either the opposing monster get sliced up by Ailac scythe or by the baseball freak's katana when they tried to approach the school. Or being pinned by fast arrows with glowing blue aura's and burned if you try to ambush them from the sky or being blown to smithereens when the daemons tried to approach the still out cold Hibari.

As the battle came to an end, all was on all fours panting tired and drained from the earlier fight.

The blond reaper took in everybody's current state, none of them seems to have taken serious injury besides their female companion her earlier wounds unattended.

He brushed some dust from his stained butler uniform offering a gloved hand to the panting Vongola Decimo "Thank you for helping at our current situation Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono."

But before the oblivious Juudaime took hold of his hand, Smokin' Gokudera was in between them armed with his dynamites ready to kill.

"I don't know what the hell just happened there but you're not laying your filthy hands on juudaime!"

"G-gokudera-kun I—

Ailac flashed one of his famous pretty boy smile, before scooping the wheezing Nayeli in his arms his back facing towards them.

"Although we can't tell you who we are right now, be rest assured that we are not you're enemies if you are not on the daemons side."

And with that, all the stopped time ticked again, the barrier still in place and he was gone with an unconscious girl in his arm leaving a gush of wind and…a school ID.

The spiky haired bearer of the sky ring took the ID in his hands only to stood frozen in shock.

**Nayeli Argi.**

Their class iincho…

The glasses girl who sits beside Gokudera…

Was the same girl a while ago who was fighting with him in his territory letting her arrows fly to keep the daemons away from him…

And she was the same amber eyed long haired girl who confessed to him a year ago only to be rejected by him.

She was the girl in the blond twelve year olds arms and the owner of the school ID...

Only one question was on his mind…

"_Who exactly are you…Argi-san."_

With just one school ID, all of her secrets were out in the open_  
_

_**To be continued…?

* * *

**_

**Angelz:**__Like it? hate it? Please review! i'm losing motivation here T_T so if ever u read this fic please review so I'll know you're opinions about this story.

You are free to vote who will be the OC be paired with so i might reconsider and if you want some pairings here you are free to ask but i'll just only give it a hint no hardcore. I want to thank Mist-chan, 5FIVE5-san, Kaitlin177-san and Sang'gre Aisyu Shinigami for reviewing!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

m(_ _)m \m/(^_^)\m/

Signing off with lots of wuv and kisses,

AngelzReaper :3_**  
**_


	4. Bala Numero Quatro

**Title:** Shot Through the Heart

**Rated:** T+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Fantasy

**Summary:** It's been a year since she was transported in the KHR world. Masked by the shadows, training to her limits and doing a profession she never knew she is capable of accomplishing. Being an insignificant character for almost a year to the daily lives of the main characters, mostly of the soon to be Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, well she could say she's a little content even though life is unfair. But all of that changed the moment the thirteen members of the Chronos Numbers were summoned in Japan to prepare for an all out war against the daemons that feeds on human flesh and souls. Daemons who threatens the peace of Namimori and mankind. Can she keep her identity a secret all the while keeping up with her fake facade, doing her job at night and keeping her frenzied emotions at bay? To make matters worse, someone just decided to join the love love charade making it a love triangle!

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Pairings:** TsunaXOC!!! Slight HibariXOC

"Don't ignore me I'm talking to you-normal text"

[Why the hell do I look like a twelve year old! Damn you Angelz!-Nayeli's inner self]

"_Whoever read this is a retard, please pass the message-thoughts"_

"**Damn herbivore's ill bite you all to death XD- English language"**

**AngelzReaper:** FINALYYYYYYYYYYY UPDATED YATTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ailac: **Pardon her she was just traumatized because of the flood.

**AngelzReaper:** Yeah I almost lost my dear laptop from the flood! and if I did i wounln't be able to continue cuz it has the plot from my story huhuhu!

**Ailac:** *sighs* a very devastating event indeed. many died and some are still in the evacuation centers with lack of food and proper medicine.

**AngelzReaper: **I pray that this delima will end soon. Anyways i don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn nor the name of the Chronos Organization in Black Cat I'm just using the organizations name not it's members!

**Ailac:** R&R please! We would like to thank all of chapter 3 reviewers Kaitlin177-san, Mist-chan, SimplyxSaki-san, Aisyu-san and XTAIGAX-san!!! I really wished those who read my story will review please please plaese!

**

* * *

  
**

**S H O T T H R O U G H T H E H E A R T**

**Bullet Numero Quatro: **

Hibari Kyouya and her lost Student Card

* * *

Recap

And with that, all the stopped time ticked again, the barrier still in place and he was gone with an unconscious girl in his arm leaving a gush of wind and…a school ID.

The spiky haired bearer of the sky ring took the ID in his hands only to stood frozen in shock.

**Nayeli Argi.**

Their class iincho…

The glasses girl who sits beside Gokudera…

Was the same girl a while ago who was fighting with him in his territory letting her arrows fly to keep the daemons away from him…

And she was the same amber eyed long haired girl who confessed to him a year ago only to be rejected by him.

She was the girl in the blond twelve year olds arms and the owner of the school ID...

Only one question was on his mind…

"_Who exactly are you…Argi-san."_

With just one school ID, all of her secrets were out in the open

* * *

**Bala Numero Quatro Hajime!**

**The next day…**

Twitch.

"Hi-Hibari-san, if you don't l-let me in the s-school premises within -tten minutes I'll be late." A grumpy Nayeli said forcing a smile on her dried lips, while a visible red vein was popping on her forehead.

An equally annoyed cloud guardian was staring at her with his sharp eyes, his arms crossed above his chest ready to lash with his tonfa if needed be. "I don't care about that, rules are rules. Show me your student I.D card."

Twitch, twitch.

"_What the hell crawled up his ass and died? He's being stubborn for some unknown reason. I just wished he could've stayed in the hospital for a while longer." _

"Hibari-san you've seen me every morning at the same time for how many times in the span of a year and a half, don't tell me you haven't recognized me yet?" she dropped the stuttering act and by now two veins were pulsing on her forehead ready to burst any minute if Mr.-I-own-the-school-so-I-make-the-rules-so-I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything wouldn't drop this ridiculous argument.

"That maybe true, but if you handed me your I.D. by now we wouldn't have this scene no?" Hibari smirked in triumph as he knew he had won their argument.

Once again silence reigned supreme over the two Namimorichuu students.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"_Kuso if that damn inner didn't lost my student card then I wouldn't be in front of this jerkwad being intimidated and embarrassed in front of the school population!" _

"Herbivore stop wasting my precious time and hand over your I.D. and if you insist on aggravating me then _I'll bite you to death_."

[Kya~ Kyou-chan is so damn sexy when he says that line! Kyou-chan you can bite me to death all you want!]

"_Shut up inner! If you didn't ogle and secretly took pictures of this skylark when he's decapitated then you wouldn't lost my card and I wouldn't be in the top of Hibari-san's hit list!"_

Nayeli's inner shrugged her shoulders in indifference [There's nothing we can do about it now Naye-chan, and I was so busy looking after Kyou-chan when I lost your card so sorry] by the blush on her inner's face she doesn't want to know how her inner took_** care**_ of the skylark while he was unconscious.

She would've hit her inner on the head if it would've have looked like she was hitting an imaginary person to other people.

"_Curse you inner and your Hibari fangirl self! I know you know who picked up my card, just tell me already!"_

[Aww hun you don't need to act like that, it's as if I would purposely drop that measly card of yours in the hands of your most beloved _Tsunayoshi-kun_. I wouldn't do that would I?] But actions speak louder than words and it tells this younger red head that in fact her inner did what she claimed she didn't.

"_**WHAT THE HELL!! HOW COULD YOU GIVE TSUNA-KUN THAT CARD!!! YES IT MAYBE JUST AN I.D. CARD, HIBARI-SAN COULD KEEP IT FOR ALL I CARE BUT IF IT'S TSUNA-KUN WHO PICKED IT UP THEN IT'S NOT JUST ONE FUCKING MEASELY CARD!!"**_

If there's anything that the two dolls had learnt in the past year and half knowing the new occupant of Nayeli's body was she wouldn't go on a cussing spree unless peeved or provoke. No matter what the circumstances were, she would always see to it and control herself when she was about to use vulgar languages smile and walk away as if nothing happened…but now she was both pissed and annoyed so she did so boldly cussed and let out a set of profanities after her inner to release the ranging tempest that was building up inside her or else…she would literally _lost_ it.

And now the two could only helplessly watch as they were perched on her bag in their little doll from as she made a two man show to the others when in reality she was just arguing to her inner self making the students back as far away as they can from a now pissed of disciplinary committee chairman and a deranged red head glaring at nothing in thin air.

Screw Hibari, screw her inner sadistic self SCREW IT ALL! She threw her book bag at her inner not caring if she would look like a patient escaped from the insane asylum, but to her misery it just went through inner Nayeli's body dropping on the floor with a _'plop' _resulting to a medium sized dent on the cemented floor.

For a moment there she stood staring dumbly at the dent on the ground and then to her fist in a back and forth motion marvelling at her own strength that she didn't knew she had or rather the body she was currently residing in.

"_I've been in this fictional reality for more than a year and a half but the capabilities of this body still surprise me to no end, no wonder the other side wants it too."_

But now is not the time to ponder and stand there looking like an idiot because she need to get that damned inner chewed and man handled because that little plotting devil lost her student I.D. card and God knows what will happen if someone who was after her saw her at school fighting those daemons…they will do anything to erase her from the face of the planet and if bad comes to worst, all those who made contact with her for the past year and half shall be eliminated no matter who they are…her conscience wouldn't be able to withstand it, especially when that person is someone close to the tenth generation Vongola boss or Tsuna himself.

Damn, being chased by powerful people is not in her _**'to do list'**_ while she was living her life in this universe.

And definitely being beaten up by Hibari either.

"Herbivore you're gonna pay for that. And as for destroying school property and disrupting peace I'll bite you to death."

For the record all the three veins that were pulsing on her forehead popped rising an anger far more worse and devastating than an erupting volcano from the chrono's very own Numero Trese.

"Hibari, before you swing you're damned weapons, I suggest you _**fuck off**_ as far away as you can from me cuz I'm not in the mood to tolerate your beatings. But if you keep being a stubborn jerk then I will be the one who will _bite you to death_." Nayeli spat that sentence with venom, her eyes glaring at his raised hands that were ready to strike her mid section. Amber eyes glazed with anger as the dark rings under her eyes only made the glare intensify by tenfold making the cloud guardian think twice before striking.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go to my class." She marched her way to retrieve her bag and her dolls (who were glaring at her) from the dent and when she was just about to take a step inside the school, Hibari Kyouya wacked her at her head _**hard**_.

"ITAI!"

"I'll let you go this time with only that, but you're still paying for the repairs." He briskly walked passed her, their shoulder briefly touching each other, amber met silver gray for a moment and just like that everything was turned in slow motion. The wind blew carrying some stray pink Sakura petals towards the Skylark's direction interlocking with his raven locks complementing its color. His hard steel eyes despite their usual blood craving sparkle seem beautiful to her, and with that spur of the moment Nayeli though that the Hibird loving violent cloud ring bearer was just _**handsome**_.

…Handsome…

No wait, stop pause REWIND!

"_No no NO! That Hibaritard is not handsome at all! Tsuna-kun is waaaayyy more handsome than him in his hyper mode! Bad thoughts Nayeli! Bad thoughts!"_

* * *

While our Nayeli was having problems risking her life and her sanity, her beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi was also having problems on his side too. Nope, if you're thinking his problems were caused by a certain baby katekyoushi…well you get it wrong. For the first time throughout Reborn's, stay Sawada Tsunayoshi was panicking, not because of Reborn's schemes but because of a certain red headed girl from his class.

He was on his way to school like usual accompanied by a grumbling Gokudera and an ever smiling Yamamoto, but instead of listening to their little chit chat and stopping their usual banter he was on his own world.

"_I can't believe we really fought those things and won. If me being a mafia boss is unbelievable, then what about the existence of those monsters that Argi-san called daemons?"_

Reborn who was perched on his right shoulder watched quietly at the scene hiding his smirk on the shadows of his fedora simply amused, but what's bothering him that even he didn't expect that that clumsy stuttering megane-chan of their class could kick ass and he was supposed to be the world's greatest hitman…oh buuuurrrrrnnn. He would get his revenge later, oh he will and when he does there's no room for mercy.

"_This is an unexpected turn of events. Who would've thought that after so many years their organization still existed?"_ the Arcobaleno took a glance on the picture on the card his student was holding his eyes sharp and calculating. _"And if my assumptions are correct, she maybe a good asset to the family or may pose great threat not only to the mafia but to us all. Either way I'll make sure she joins the Vongola one way or another."_

With that thought in mind the wielder of the yellow pacifier of the Arcobaleno jumped from Tsuna's shoulder and unto the ground ready to do some business.

The brown haired teen feeling the weight on his shoulder lessened saw Reborn on his way to the opposite direction of his house. "Reborn, where are you going?"

"I'll be gone for a while Tsuna but don't go on thinking that you can slack at school, and if you did you'll face the consequences." The baby katekyoushi answered pointing the end of his gun at the young Vongola boss direction with a matching death glare.

He averted his gaze from the twitching Tsuna to the Vongola's Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato "Gokudera as the right hand man of Tsuna, you have to make sure that your boss attends to school in proper manner and on time don't make him slack or you'll received the same punishment as him."

"Wakarimashita Reborn-san! I'll make sure jyuudaime arrives at Namimorichuu before the first bell of our class rings!" An overly enthusiastic Gokudera answered his sea green eyes sparkling his dog tail and ears are out waggling it like the puppy he was.

"That sounds fun, I'll help out too kozo." The baseball loving Yamamoto added slinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well then I'll be going." _"And when I get back I'll have one member to add into your growing family dame-Tsuna."_ He added mentally as he prepared to meet his acquaintance.

"_Why do I have the feeling that Reborn is doing something that may leave me traumatized for life?"_

Sigh.

With Reborn gone, the Vongola Decimo fiddled once again with the laminated card in his hands together with the picture of a girl with long fiery red hair that reached pass her shoulders amber eyes warm and inviting with a small smile formed on her lips anticipating her photo and it turns out well as she expected it.

Warm brown eyes travelled from the photo to her name printed in big black bold Arial lettering.

**Argi Nayeli.**

Double Sigh.

The sky ring bearer took one more second to look at the lost student I.D. card before keeping it in the safety of his pockets. He still couldn't believe that the girl with fierce amber eyes that fired arrow after arrow to decapitate those monsters that they decided to fight on a whim was the same glasses wearing girl in his class and that said megane-chan was the same girl who was first girl to confess to him in his fourteen years of existence only to be rejected by him half heartedly.

He closed his eyes as he took a moment to remember that certain day on October when the Sakura's were in full bloom.

He remembered when he arrived on their meeting place, he talked to her without even looking at her face his whole body facing the Sakura tree ahead of him blabbering gibberish words that she was not able comprehend but all she did was smile and nod. And when he breathed his final answer to her and turned his whole body in a three hundred sixty degrees angle, his jaws dropped to the floor seeing a red haired angel with smiling kindly to him looking straight towards his brown eyes without any hesitation.

"_I understand... even though my feelings didn't reach you with those letters, let me convey my feelings for you clearly one last time..."_

She closed the one meter gap between them, her silky fingers tracing his jaw line before her palm was placed firmly on the left side of Tsuna's face with him blushing furiously. Her lips curled into a broken smile as unshed tears began to moist from her honey colored eyes.

"_I like you Tsunayoshi-kun and ill pray that someday you'll have the courage as I did to confess to the one you like…I wish you happiness Tsu-kun."_

Soft.

That was what her lips felt on his forehead, radiating such warmth and affection that he couldn't help but wish that she should have kissed him on his lips to have a taste of her.

He shook his head violently from left to right probably trying to get the feeling of the kiss from his system.

"_What am I thinking; I like Kyoko-chan…right?"_

And with that she was gone like the wind leaving a trail of teardrops and a stunned brown haired teen at her wake and after that he never saw her again.

He sighed as recalled this, he could never forget her. She was one of a kind…no he has no feelings (yeah keep thinking like that XD) for her but rather she left him intrigued. Why him of all people? Why did that girl did like him besides all he faults he was "Dame-Tsuna" after all and as for the looks department even a blind man can say that he no such charm so why him not Gokudera or Yamamoto like most of the girls' population in his school prefers?

When they passed a flower shop on their detour before they went to school he immediately spotted a white rose on the stand of the flower shop just a few blocks near the convenient store they're at. It instantly reminded him of her again. He chuckled a little to himself as he once again reminisced his ex admirer (ha as if Tsuna you'll be surprised at what's in store foe you xD) she used to put a single white rose on his locker tied by a red silk ribbon at the middle of the stem and she always make sure it was fresh cut from her garden.

And together with the white rose was a note asking how his day was and always signed with the name of _'Rozen Maiden'_ and there was one time where his mother saw that little innocent rose popping from his bag, she squealed with delight telling him he has a secret admirer while grabbing the said flower clasping it gently between her hands with this sparkles in her eyes and blooming flowers on her background.

Sawada Nana after her little act of motherliness towards her sons blossoming love life handed him back his rose and smile warmly and said "A single rose means 'I love you' and a dozen means 'I'm sorry." And with that she sashayed her way to their kitchen humming a happy tune to cook their dinner leaving Tsuna in his blushing glory his mind echoing his mother's words _"A single rose means 'I love you' and a dozen means 'I'm sorry'."_

He flushed further realizing that this person who was giving him roses likes him rendering him speechless as he began his march to his personal hell...school and probably the blood lusting carnivore who was unfortunately was his cloud guardian.

The brown haired teen sighed for the nth time that day as they got to school, they meaning the Smoking Bomb Hayato was with him together with Yamamoto. He regretted it, he really did…the way he rejected her that day when she took all of her wits to finally meet him face to face and confess but him being he "Dame-Tsuna" he failed to give a girl that actually likes him a decent rejection, this is one regret Reborn's dying will bullet could never fixed no matter how many times he was shot with it and if he was forced on his dying will mode to fix this said regret not only would it not help it fixed but it will only make it worse. The young mafiaso boss clutched his spiky hair in frustration, he wants to make up to her with his pathetic love refusal…no wonder the girl or rather known now as Nayeli was in tears…shame on him.

With the tear streaked face of his red headed classmate in mind he together with his two loyal friends started their nine hours of hell.

* * *

Ten minutes, there was still ten minutes for her to search the school for her lost student card. And at the moment she was getting nowhere no thanks to her inner that was out somewhere stalking Hibari.

"_Where the hell could my I.D. be? I've searched the library, the chemistry lab, hell I even went to the school's clinic but where the hell could it be?"_

Anyone can pick up her I.D card, specially the majority of the students of Namimorichuu, if she was lucky some random student would have it and hand it to the teachers but if lady luck decided to side with the devil then there's a chance that one from the Vongola famiglia would pick it up and _boom_ it will be handed to Tsuna and all hell will break loose.

"_That's one possibility I wouldn't want to happen, I have so much problem as it is…first, I'm stuck in a body of a fifteen your old girl but technically I'm sixteen. Second, I'm now posing as her alive and well when supposedly Nayeli was labelled __**dead **_and a_** traitor **__on Chronos records…third, I am being chased by assassins who are out to get my behind as to who they are and their purpose I have no idea…fourth, I'm stuck here for god-knows-how-long with no way of returning home...sigh."_

**BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

She practically jumped three foot in the air hearing the morning bell.

"_And last but not the least…I'm in love with a fictional character with zero percent of him returning my feelings."_

* * *

Tsuna was never the one to listen to class thus resulting to his below the average grades, and he never stares at a girl other than his secret lifetime crush Sasagawa Kyouko. But now he found himself gazing at a certain red head who was coming in and out of their classroom in her usual I'm-a-stuttering-megane-chan-mode with her hair tied in a their usual braided bun and on her face was her customary thick round glasses preventing him to see her amber eyes. He wanted to know…no he needed to know if the girl from before was her.

"_Argi-san was the quiet type, she stutters a lot when she talks to people and is easily intimidated…"_

He watched with his big brown eyes as she went down the hallway holding some stacks of paper when suddenly a delinquent looking guy came strolling down the corridors bumping into her making the papers scatter everywhere.

"Oi watch where you're going you bitch!"

**KICK!**

The sea urchin head ass looking student sent a kick to her side while she busy picking up the papers for their self study lesson in English. Nayeli only flinched in response as pained plunged into her body.

"So-sorry"

"You better be!" He spat at her before continuing down the hall vanishing from his sight.

"_There's no way that girl and Argi-san are the same…if they are she would've kicked that guy back and sent him to the infantry all bruised." _

"But it's still too early to judge her baka-Tsuna" and there's goes Reborn popping out of nowhere probably just to scare his student shitless.

"HII REBORN!"

Though so.

"But Reborn she—

"Hey did you see what Argi-san did this morning?" Random student girl A asked.

"Yes, she was arguing with Hibari-san this morning about her I.D or something" Random student girl B answered walking pass Tsuna's desk.

Another random student girl C stood from her desk joining the two adding her own little gossip "Yeah, and then she finally snapped presumably talking to someone beside her but there's no one there."

Random student A and B could only nod their pretty heads in agreement.

The young mafioso perked up at this, his body discreetly leaning to their side wanting to hear more of their discussion.

"After arguing to that invisible someone she let out an outburst throwing her book bag right in front of her almost hitting Hibari-san making a dent on the ground" Random student girl B said leaning on her table crossing her arms above her chest.

Random student A and C gasped in horror their jaws almost reaching the floor in utter disbelief "Really?! If she really did that then how is she not in the clinic now all bloodied and beaten up?" Random student girl asked recovering from her initial shock.

"Apparently before Hibari-san went on his carnivore mode and would have beaten her to death she said words akin or close to this _'Hibari, before you swing you're damned weapons, I suggest you __**fuck off**__ as far away as you can from me cuz I'm not in the mood to tolerate your beatings. But if you keep being a stubborn jerk then I will be the one who will __**bite you to death**__.'"_ Random student girl D appeared out of nowhere quoting Nayeli's words.

"But I can't still believe that Hibari-san let her off with just one powerful whack on the head and the bill for the road repairs."

Random student A,B,C, and D nodded in the same time before dispersing their little circle and going back to their proper seats.

"See she's not that weak as she seems to be Dame-Tsuna." The baby tutor said making his way to the window.

"…"

"Do you still have that card you picked up?"

A nod was only his response.

"Good we'll be taking a little visit to this class president of yours with Gokudera and Yamamoto after classes."

"But Reborn—

He was cut off by the serious look the Arcobaleno was giving him. "I know you want answers too Tsuna and returning her student card to her is a great opportunity to get some of those answers whether by will or by force."

"But Reborn, suddenly appearing in front of her house with the excuse of returning her card…"

"Listen to me Dame-Tsuna, she may appear vulnerable, meek and weak, but getting pass those false made up facade…she is one deadly person that may endanger your family in the future. And as boss of your family you have the responsibility to keep them safe even though you have to face the devil himself and ask him for alliance to the Vongola."

The soon to be Vongola Decimo gave out a tired sigh. Plopping his head on his desk, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"_I'm sorry Argi-san but Reborn is right…it's all for the sake of the Vongola Family…my family…"_

**_Tsuzuku…?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Finaly done YOSHA!

Please those who put my stories under their favorites can you please please review so I may know your opinions on this story and it would make me extremely happy and everyone who reviewed will get free Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Hibari hugs :3


End file.
